Bibidi (Dragon Ball Series)
Bibidi (ビビディ, Bibidi) was an evil alien wizard. He was the stubby wizard responsible for awakening the pure evil, Majin Buu millions of years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball. Appearance He is not shown in the manga, though due to Babidi being his duplicate, it is likely they were identical in appearance. In his anime-only appearance, Bibidi appears with a similar frame to his "son" Babidi, but with greener and less wrinkled skin. He wears a black cap with the Demon mark on it, an orange robe, and a dark blue outfit with a yellow buckle. Biography Despite what both Shin and Bibidi himself say, the one called "Buu" was not actually created by Bibidi, but has existed since time immemorial. Bibidi merely knew the means of awakening Buu from his long slumber.2 Bibidi manages to summon Majin Buu by chance in his quest to dominate the universe. After Buu destroys Planet Alpha, Bibidi is almost (recklessly) killed by the monster, forcing the wizard to briefly fend him off. Bibidi then informs Buu that he is the Majin's "father" and proceeds to use his "creation" to eliminate most of the Supreme Kais ruling over the universe at the time, killing the Western Supreme Kai and Northern Supreme Kai, and absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai. It is not until Majin Buu absorbs the Grand Supreme Kai, inculcating the Majin with childlike innocence, that Bibidi is able to take advantage of the monster. Yet Bibidi's control is only partial, and he supplements his dominance over Buu by serving him cake in exchange for Buu's cooperation in conquering planets. As Buu proves disobedient from time to time, Bibidi devises a magical seal that can be used to temporarily trap the monster. Bibidi decides to reward Buu with sweets when he behaves himself and to reseal him in this magical ball when he becomes disobedient. Bibidi also uses the ball to control Buu while he is traveling between worlds. Bibidi eventually sends Buu inside his ball to Earth, his next target. However, before the sorcerer can reach Earth and release his monster, he is killed in battle by the East Supreme Kai. Babidi Though he was killed by Shin, he effectively lives on through his doppelganger Babidi, an offshoot created to aid him. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes Bibidi makes his first debut ever in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Voice actors * Japanese: Isamu Tanonaka (DBZ); Takumi Yamazaki (DB Heroes); Naoki Tatsuta (DBZ Kai) * English dubs: ** FUNimation dub: Duncan Brannan ** Ocean dub: Terry Klassen * Spanish dubs: ** Castilian dub: Jorge García Tomé ** Latin American dub: Arturo Mercado * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto * Catalan dub: Francesc Alborch (DBZ); Xavier Cassan (DBZ Kai) * Hebrew dub: Gilad Kalter * Hungarian dub: Péter Tarján Trivia * Bibidi's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 Disney film Cinderella: "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." * Bibidi's voice and personality are the same as those of his doppelganger. * According to Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama's addendums in the Full Color Comics series, Babidi is not Bibidi's "son" in a traditional sense. Rather, Babidi was a doppelganger created by Bibidi. Bibidi could create multiples of himself to accomplish tasks that would be too big for one person to handle, but each doppleganger was weaker the more were created (not unlike Tien's Multi-Form Technique). However, with Bibidi having been killed, Babidi has the full power of the original wizard. * Toriyama stated in an interview that the "M" associated with Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu (and appearing on their clothing, or on their servants' foreheads) stands for the Japanese word Ma (魔, lit. "demon").3 It therefore relates Bibidi and his work with the Demon Realm and with dark magic. The same character used for "demon" also appears in the Japanese name for Buu's race (魔人, Ma-jin, lit: "demon person"). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains